Scribbling in the Margins
by Kallamae
Summary: Eleri and Cullen have taken to writing each other notes on field reports. Glimpses of their growing relationship through letters, notes, and moments throughout the struggles of the Inquisition.
1. Is she?

A/N This grew from a little idea I had while playing. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

_Commander, not exactly what you want to hear, I know, but I'm not doing so well out here. Actually, the truth is more like I'm nearly useless. I can hunt just fine, but stags don't usually fight back and I was never stupid enough to try taking on an angry boar with my bow._

_Elle_

* * *

_Herald, I will arrange a training schedule to commence upon your return._

* * *

_Thank you, Commander._

* * *

_Thanks are not necessary. This is part of my duties._

* * *

_I didn't realize holding the Herald's hand because she's inept was part of your duties._

* * *

_Protecting her is. I will have the training arranged._

* * *

_Still, thank you. And don't argue with me not to say it. I'm the bloody, blessed Herald of Andraste, remember? I can choose to bestow my grace wherever I damn well please._

* * *

Cullen forced himself to unclench his jaw. She could be downright infuriating. She made no secret that the title "Herald of Andraste" chaffed. While she allowed the people their symbol, she fought the acknowledgment. To her credit, though, she seemed as passionate about the Inquisition as any of them. Enough to listen graciously when he got carried away extolling its virtues in any case.

He'd seen her reciting the chant and Cassandra believed her faith to be real. But he didn't know what to think about it all. Her survival could only have been due to some kind of miraculous intervention. He could determine no other explanation. No one else in the vicinity of the temple even came close to surviving. Some very powerful mages had been present and they had died with all the rest.

The idea that Andraste herself saved Eleri baffled him. Why an unremarkable, presumably unimportant, noblewoman and not the Divine? As genuine as her faith might be, it was nothing extraordinary. Skill with a bow, even excellence with such a weapon, did not make for a great champion.

Not that he wasn't pleased Eleri was alive. It just made no sense. There had to be something more, some detail he'd missed or perhaps it was something that hadn't yet been revealed.

But who was he to question the Maker?

"Commander?" Josephine asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "Shouldn't Cassandra's and Leliana's opinions be the ones that matter?"

"Perhaps," the Ambassador concurred. "If they could agree," she mumbled in addition.

Cullen took a deep breath. "I can't speak to the claims that it was Andraste the people saw. I do not have that kind of authority or understanding. But Lady Trevelyan has made no attempt to abuse the title. She's clearly not seeking any kind of personal gain from it. On the contrary she questions it every chance she gets. So what does it matter what a former templar thinks? The Chantry surely wouldn't respect my opinion."

"Perhaps not, but we do," Josephine countered. "Both Cassandra and Leliana want to know your opinion. As much as you defer, your position is just as important as theirs."

He looked out the window to the broiling green tear in the sky. "Somehow it must be the Maker's will. She's our best chance of dealing with the Breach. Maybe our only chance. That has to mean something."


	2. Mixed Messages

_Elle, darling,_

_I know you wrote mostly for your mother's sake which was the proper thing to do, but I find the need to send my own reply. The entire house was relieved to learn of your survival. We have too many to mourn._

_You didn't reveal anything directly, but I know you, Elle. Do not fall prey to doubt. You must stay strong. Keep your faith in the Maker and His Bride. Andraste chose you for a reason. We might not yet understand what that reason is, but She had one. _

_The family cannot yet openly support the Inquisition, but I hope to sway the tide soon. Do not take that to mean that I personally do not support you; I do. Very much. I always knew you were meant for something great. And I am thankful that it has turned out to be more than a soulless marriage into an insipid, but important family._

_Maker watch over you,_

_Papa_

* * *

_Eleri,_

_I am, of course, glad to know that you survived the terrible tragedy at the Conclave. We are all still reeling over the death of the Most Holy Divine. Such tragedy. It is almost too much to bear. You brother, Liam, visits almost daily to console with me. If only Tristan would undertake the journey and return home._

_Naturally, we mourn your aunts, Sister Wenna and Mother Alys, your Uncle Peder, and your cousins, Ser Luk and Brennan. Your brother Garen's party was delayed so he was not in attendance. We have requested he return home. At least until his superiors within the Order regain their senses and return to the embrace of the Chantry where they belong._

_I trust you strongly refute this nonsense that you can speak for Blessed Andraste. Not even the greatest of the Reverend Mothers would presume so much. What trouble have you become entangled in?_

_I worry greatly about this Inquisition that has begun. They say it was declared by the right hand of the Divine, but the Chantry doubts that it was ever sanctioned and has declared it heretical. Be wary, my daughter, and do not place your faith where it is undeserved._

_Lady Margot Therese Trevelyan_

* * *

Eleri's arrow hit the target again and again. Her trainer demanded more speed, but no matter how quickly she drew, she did not miss. Atop a crate with only the drone of the captain's commands as a rather ineffective distraction, the exercise wasn't much of a challenge.

The problem did not escape Cullen's notice, he just didn't have a solution yet.

"She'll never learn anything that way," Varric commented.

Cullen crossed his arms and did his best to ignore the dwarf. Eventually he would tire of talking. Possibly. Hopefully.

Varric chuckled. "Your man is used to standing in the rear with a full division of archers and plucking away from a distance. That's all well and good with an entire army, but it isn't what we're doing."

"And you could do better?" He silently cursed himself for responding.

"No." Varric shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to start. I'm just telling you your man isn't helping."

Cullen sighed. He hated that Varric saw the problem. "I know."

"Well, that was unprecedented. Did the Commander actually just agree with me? The world really has fallen into the void."

"Don't push it," he growled.

Varric laughed loud enough to draw Eleri's attention along with half of the training yard. She smiled brightly at them while the man attempting to train her scolded her lack of attention. Varric waved as Cullen looked quickly away. She returned the greeting and then rolled her eyes before returning to the drill. "I've gotta say, she's doing a hell of a job putting up with us.

Cullen wanted to ignore the obvious bait, but found he couldn't. Eleri Trevelyan was rapidly becoming a weakness. "What do you mean?"

"She's done everything you've all asked of her and not a single one of you has stopped to find out how she's really feeling about it all," Varric explained. "How many people do you think she knew at the Conclave? How many of them were family? The Seeker has been so wrapped up in starting this Inquisition and Nightingale is battling her own grief. What's your excuse, Curly?"

Muscles rippled over his jaw as he struggled for a response, but Varric had wondered off before he had an answer.

* * *

_Sister Leliana,_

_I need a favor. The Herald needs combat training I cannot provide and you would be superior to the man she has been working with. She is good with a bow, but she has no experience using it in close quarters. I seem to remember that you do._

_Commander Cullen_

* * *

_Commander,_

_I would be happy to assist Eleri. We will begin on the morrow._

_Leliana_


	3. Solicitous

_If he's so intent on fighting me, why make me trudge through a swamp filled with undead things in order to find him?_

* * *

_Be careful._

* * *

_If I wanted to "be careful," I'd have stayed there and be sitting warm and snug and dry in front of a nice fire. Probably with good food too._

* * *

_Herald, please._

* * *

_I have a name. In case you've all forgotten. Eleri Trevelyan._

* * *

_Lady Eleri, please be careful._

* * *

_Yes, Commander._

* * *

_Why am I still Commander when you are Eleri?_

* * *

_Cullen, _

_Try Elle_

_And drop Lady_

* * *

Cullen wiped a hand over his face to conceal his smirk and put the report back on the table.

"Mother Giselle has promised to speak to Roderick," Leliana said. "I doubt she will sway his opinion, but, at the very least, she should be able to convince him to stop objecting so loudly."

"That would be a welcome change," he said.

"I have reached out to the contacts she provided, but have yet to receive a reply," Josephine added.

Leliana drummed her fingers against her crossed arms. "Not sending back an immediate refusal means they are considering it."

"Or taking the time to organize a trap," Cullen said.

"Possibly," Leliana conceded. "But that would be dangerous for them as well. They have waited too long for such a coarse response. The Herald is starting to be seen as a benevolent guardian. If the Chantry were to attack now without genuine provocation, it would weaken their position with the common people."

"Which won't matter much if she's dead," he argued.

"No, but at this point, we would gain far more from a martyr than the Chantry would from killing a beloved woman unproven to be a heretic. The comparison to Andraste would only grow." She drummed her fingers again. "Even if she were only taken into their custody, a forced recantation wouldn't be accepted by most."

Cullen swallowed down the retort that came to his lips and took a breath.

"Commander, I have no desire to place the Herald in any unnecessary danger. But we would be foolish to ignore the grim realities," Leliana explained.

"Of course." He took another cursory look at the markers on the map. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Cullen bowed his head crisply to the women before leaving the room.

"The Commander has certainly become increasingly...solicitous regarding the Herald's safety. Has there been some additional threat that I am unaware of?" Josephine asked.

"Nothing new," Leliana answered. "The threat hasn't grown," she said thoughtfully. "Only his concern."


	4. The Herald

_Elle,_

_I'm home. Everything feels surreal. How close I came to being at the Conclave, how close you came to dying there. I've heard about the "Herald of Andraste" thing. From more than just Mother so you don't have to worry about me chasing you down with a torch and pitchfork quite yet. _

_We got the news from Val Royeaux today I wish I knew something about what Lord Seeker Lucius is thinking. He pulled the Order away from the Chantry and then took us back. I thought he wanted to set things right, but now, leaving again and in such a way? I just don't understand it._

_The Chantry here seems eager to support "loyal templars" so that takes care of some concerns. Not all, but some pretty big ones. I'm going to stay until I can really figure things out. Or Mother drives me insane. Her nightly tirades are decreasing. We hear only a few minutes instead of an hour. Liam stops in frequently so she has an audience while Father and I conveniently remember an important chore. Some days I wish he'd move back home, but then I imagine what that would be like and am glad he's staying put in the monastery._

_Maker watch over you,_

_Garen_

_P.S. They say that Knight-Captain Cullen is there. I've heard a lot about him. He'd become something of a legend in the ranks before he left. What's he really like?_

* * *

_Eleri,_

_It's been too many years since I've seen you. I'd repeat my invitation for you to come to Starkhaven, but it seems like you're busy. Mother still sends letters asking me to come back home, but Father's told me to continue to take my time. So I'll stay here a while longer._

_The Prince here had a hundred questions about you, the "alleged" Herald of Andraste. I was happy to answer. And don't worry, I left out the tale of how you trained those frogs to hop up through the window and into Liam's bed. Hopefully I painted a true enough picture that he can put the hysterics of some of the Chantry Mothers aside and judge the Inquisition on its own merits._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Tristan_

* * *

_Garen, _

_I'm glad you made it home. Have fun with Mother._

_I wish I could offer something more about Lord Seeker Lucius beyond the man is bloody insane and probably power-hungry, but I can't. No one knows what could have prompted such extreme behavior. Cassandra (former Seeker and right hand of the Divine) says she doesn't have any idea either._

_The Inquisition tried to reach out to him, but he ignored us, insulted and rebuffed us, and then went back to ignoring us again. I guess he didn't like that we conscripted the rebel mages instead of leaving them to rot in problems of their own making. If their "problems" hadn't affected so many other completely innocent people, I might have been more apt to have agreed with him. But, well, I made the best decision I could for the most people._

_Hopefully the mages will have just enough power to close the Breach and not so much that it blows us all to the void. I don't think Andraste would bother saving me again. Especially if I mangle this up._

_You asked what Cullen was like – intense! And serious. He's a pillar of strength, but approachable. Most of the time, anyway. Andraste should have chosen him to be Her Herald. He'd have been much better, but I guess if it goes wrong, I am more expendable._

_Pray for us,_

_Elle_

* * *

Cullen stood next to Leliana as Cassandra rattled off he wasn't quite sure what anymore. He'd stopped paying attention a few minutes ago. Leliana was perfectly capable of handling things and his position and responsibilities wouldn't really change in the worst case scenario Cassandra was inventing. He guessed it was nerves making her talk so much and that Leliana had drawn a similar conclusion which was why the spymaster had enough patience to listen to it all.

The few templars in the Inquisition's ranks worked to organize the most powerful of the mages. A task akin to herding cats, if the cats were all spoiled, preening children. That wasn't entirely fair though. A small group was content to follow instructions and help wherever they could. The rest, however, he'd almost be happy to escort to Tevinter if that's where they wanted to be. Some real slavery might do them good.

In the midst of it all, Eleri stood very still with her eyes closed. She was a small island of calm in a sea of apprehension. Cullen was starting to understand why Andraste would choose her to be Her Herald. Elle's lips moved and he recognized the shapes of enough of the words to determine which canticle of the Chant she recited.

It calmed him. Not only to follow the words in his mind, but to know that she relied on the Maker for the strength she would need. He still worried for her, but in a way he recognized was increasingly selfish. Of course, he wanted her to survive for her own sake, but he had to admit that he just didn't want to go through his day without her. Even if it was just a smirk from across the training yard.

The price of closing the Breach might be her life. He'd always known that. It had come close to that just to stabilize the thing. But such a tragedy would sour the victory. If he were completely honest, it would sour the entire Inquisition. He already hated how much they'd used her. Willing or not, they shouldn't put her into danger so often.

So while Cassandra planned for the worst, he would pray. Pray and hope that tomorrow the sun would rise in a healed sky over a world he still wanted to be part of.


	5. Worthy

_Ugh (Yes, I actually wrote the word 'ugh') Another title. And here I thought as the youngest of a minor house I would stay mostly title-free until I was married away._

* * *

_It's sort of funny. The "Herald" is some wonderfully kind, gracious defender of the people while the "Inquisitor" is a fearsome force of righteousness. I don't know that I do either justice._

* * *

_I've had less people run screaming (alright, no one ever actually ran screaming) from the "Inquisitor" these past couple days. I guess I must be doing something right._

* * *

_Cullen, are you reading these anymore?_

* * *

Leliana frowned at the latest message added to the end of the report. It didn't make sense for the Commander to suddenly start ignoring Eleri's notes.

He'd been so detached when they had to evacuate Haven. The last time she'd seen such a bleak look on a man's face was when Alistair wasn't sure if he'd just allowed the woman he loved to run blithely to her death against the Archdemon.

Cullen's relief upon finding her trudging through the snow had been palpable. They'd all been thankful she survived, but his preoccupation with her recovery had gone deeper.

That he ignored her now was unusual to say the least. Something else was at the root of this. It could be as simple as the man was too busy to read the reports, but she doubted the answer could be so mundane. Cullen was extremely thorough in his duties. Almost to a fault, she thought.

She stopped her pacing. That was it, wasn't it? All his preparations and training hadn't been enough to save Haven, hadn't been enough to keep Eleri from nearly sacrificing herself to cover their retreat. In true alpha-masculine fashion, he'd assigned himself full culpability.

So now, he was too absorbed in getting Skyhold into a more defensible condition to allow himself a moment to reply to her. To him, it would be undeserved. Men, especially, military-minded men could be exasperatingly absurd at times.

Taking up a requisition for materials that truly didn't need to be brought to the Inquisitor's attention, she made her way to Cullen's office. It was full of people waiting for direction. He growled out orders at a dizzying pace. The people were only too happy to take their instructions and move out of the Nightingale's way.

"Have you read this?" She held the report out to him.

He didn't even glance. "I assure you I've kept up with all reports," he answered defensively. He leaned heavily on his desk, but did not sit. "Is it new?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips as he took the paper from her outstretched hand. She wondered what kind of reaction he'd show, if any, to the personal message at the bottom of the report.

A pained look crossed his face and she had her answer. He looked up at her and she lifted a brow in question. He sank down into his chair.

"I can ask her to stop if it bothers you," Leliana offered. "But I guess she will soon stop on her own."

"No," he croaked and cleared his throat. "That won't be necessary." He hung his head. "There's just too much to do. Skyhold isn't prepared to hold off a possible assault. She needs somewhere safe to return to."

Another suspicion confirmed. "She needs to not feel abandoned."

His head snapped up. "That's not-"

"To how many messages have you failed to reply?"

He let out a long breath. "Several," he admitted. "But I have nothing to tell her. Skyhold is not ready."

"And is Eleri such a harsh taskmistress that she will expect everything to be accomplished overnight?" Leliana clasped her hands behind her back.

"Of course not," he scoffed.

"This is to be sent in the morning. Look over it and have it delivered back to me before then." Leliana set the requisition on his desk and went back to the rookery. She'd done all she would. His pigheadedness was for him to resolve for himself.

* * *

_Lady Eleri, _

_We have been very busy here trying to put the keep into a defensible state. Much work is still needed, but we are making progress. _

_Cullen_

* * *

_Cullen,_

_It's Elle, remember?_

_I'm sure things are moving at a ridiculous pace. I am glad to hear from you. I was starting to become concerned._

* * *

_Elle,_

_Do not be concerned for me._

_Much work is still needed, but I hope to have Skyhold worthy of you before your return._

* * *

_I have no doubt you'll turn the place into an incomparable stronghold, but I think we need to worry more about me being worthy of it than it being worthy of me._

_Hopefully, it will be in a grand state soon. Not for me, but because I doubt you'll rest until it is._

* * *

_Soon. Things should be well enough for me to take a moment soon._

* * *

_Take more than just a moment, Cullen. _

_By order of the Inquisitor, Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste, within the week you must spend an entire hour doing no work or even thinking about work. (Sleep does not count.)_

* * *

_I'll try._


	6. Rematch

_Cullen, rematch?_

* * *

_Elle, I would enjoy that very much. Has Dorian's pride recovered yet?_

* * *

_He claims to have not played to the best of his ability because he was too "distracted by such exquisite company"._

* * *

_Maker preserve me._

* * *

_I shouldn't laugh at your expense, but I just can't help it._

* * *

_I look forward to our game._

* * *

_Cullen, I won't go easy on you this time._

* * *

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the short message scrawled in the margin on the latest report from one of their scouts.

Leliana caught the expression and laughed. A light, melodious sound that made the birds in the rookery stop and inspect the unlikely source.

"I take it this," Cassandra said tapping the paper with the back of her hand," has become a usual thing."

The other woman grinned. "Oh, yes. They've been sending each other little messages for weeks now."

"Are they?"

"Not yet." Leliana rolled the report back up and tucked it into a space on a wall of shelves of which only she understood the organization. "But soon, I think."

Cassandra tapped her fingers on the rail. "I had no idea."

"I think they barely know yet themselves," Leliana conceded. "It's still all shy glances and awkward pauses. Did you know our dear Commander's ears turn red when he tries not to blush?"

"Really?" the Seeker asked with a gasp. For a moment her brusque exterior lifted as she considered the news.

Leliana nodded. "And the Inquisitor twirls a finger into her hair when she becomes too nervous to speak."

"This could be very good for him. For both of them," Cassandra said with a smile. "I will have to pay closer attention." Leliana narrowed her eyes, but Cassandra didn't explain further.


	7. Miss you

_I wish you were here._

_I miss you._

* * *

Cullen stormed into the rookery. Agents and birds scattered. Leliana turned smoothly to face him. She'd been expecting something like this when she decided to forward the report unaltered.

"What happened?" he roared.

She smoothed the feathers of the bird perched on her gloved hand. "I don't know what you mean," she said calmly.

"This!" He slammed the report onto the spymaster's desk. "She never sends messages like this. And don't tell me you don't know; you always know." His roar had settled into a growl. Leliana just watched him. He picked the report back up and ran a hand softly over the page. "Are these tear stains?"

She observed him a moment longer. The tempest had blown itself out and now all that was left was a man worried about the woman he cared for very much. "There has been a lot of rain in the region," she explained. "That is the most likely cause of the water marks. They are little too large to be from tears, but just the size I would expect from heavy raindrops."

His posture relaxed. The bands of muscles corded along his neck loosened a bit and Leliana was sure that under his mantle, his shoulders did the same. She had to admit she was a little surprised by the intensity of his reaction. Of course, she knew something was beginning. All of Skyhold knew something was developing between the two. But she did not suspect his devotion had progressed so far. They'd either been very discreet or he would be just as surprised when he looked back at his reaction.

Cullen turned to meet Leliana's not unsympathetic gaze. "You believe she's alright?"

"Yes." She smiled slightly to emphasize her certainty. "There have been difficult battles of both weapons and words. I'm sure they are all tired, but otherwise fine. I imagine they'll be starting their trek into the mountains soon. Perhaps two weeks and they'll be back to Skyhold's comforts."

He sighed. "Two weeks."

"Of course, a message by bird could reach them within days," she prompted.

He stood straighter. "Are there any orders being sent?"

"Not right now," she answered running the backs of her fingers down the bird's chest. "It is a quiet week. Most of my birds have just been sitting without much to do. I think some are getting restless." She suppressed her grin as the idea lit behind his eyes. "I have been training Ser Merle here to fly exclusively to the Inquisitor."

Cullen cleared his throat. "I will let you return to work," he said. "Forgive the interruption. I'm sure you have much to do today."

"Yes. Good afternoon, Commander."

Leliana wasn't at all surprised to find Ser Merle gone that evening.

* * *

_Elle, _

_I know it's foolish. If there's anyone who can take care of herself, it's you. But still I worry when you're gone. I look forward to your safe return even knowing it won't be for as long as I would want._

_Our numbers continue to grow, but some of our first recruits are able to assist in training the newest now. I think you will be pleased when you see how much has been accomplished during your absence. _

_Construction crews work round the clock, but their projects have progressed from the most rudimentary functional into the decorative. I know Josephine undertook the commissioning of new windows for your quarters. I have no idea what style she chose, but I hope you like it._

_I'd ask you to be careful, but I know that would be an exercise in futility so instead I will implore you to stay safe. I cannot wait for you to be back at Skyhold. Soon, I hope._

_**-[**sincerely**]-**_

_**-[**yours_**_]-_**

_Cullen_

* * *

_Cullen,_

_Yes, soon. We've started our way back, but the weather continues to work against us. I'm so tired of being cold and wet._

_Don't tell Josephine, but I don't at all care about what kind of glass is in the windows as long as they keep the cold air out. _

_I just want to be warm and dry. Even if only for a day or two. _

_And a decent meal wouldn't be unwelcome either._

_Neither would your company. I can't wait to see you. To have a few selfish moments when Thedas can take care of itself and I can just be warm and safe and happy._

_I miss you._

_And now it sounds like all I do is sit here and sulk. Maker help me, I'll sound like Dorian soon._

_Elle_

* * *

A/N I had to get a bit inventive on words that were intended to be crossed out since FanFiction doesn't support strikethrough. Hopefully it didn't detract too much.

**-[**crossed out**]-**


	8. Letter Home: Arrival

_My dearest Maman,_

_I have arrived at Skyhold. The journey through the mountains was miserable, but we have arrived safely._

_The keep must have been in an abysmal condition when it was acquired. Even now it is barely habitable. Rather shabby for the seat of the Inquisition. There are crews constantly working to improve things. Ambassador Montilyet has extended the Inquisitor's profound apologies for the state of the accommodations and her utmost gratitude for my willingness to suffer all the noise and dust to be among the first to show such support with a personal visit._

_The Inquisitor herself seems to rarely be in residence as her duties currently keep her traveling. I have, however, seen the elusive Commander Cullen Rutherford. All respect to Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste, but the Commander is simply divine. I have spied him in the training yard with his troops. He is very attentive to his duties. Even the newest, youngest recruits have a morning drill he personally supervises. And I have been fortunate enough to see him spar with some of the more advance soldiers. As shocking as it is to say, he would prove the equal of even the best chevalier._

_I have not had the opportunity to speak with him yet. He so rarely has reason to enter the great hall and I could not possibly pursue him into his office. I will keep you apprised._

_Miette_

* * *

_My darling girl, _

_How wonderful to have seen the Commander. Rutherford sounds like a noble name, but I cannot place it. Perhaps it was a lesser family that fell out of grace generations ago and has been all but forgotten? It matters not. His esteemed position with the Inquisition carries enough weight to make his personal heraldry unimportant. _

_Good luck, my darling. He cannot possibly fail to notice the superiority of your figure with these dresses I am sending._

* * *

_Oh, Maman,_

_The dresses are perfect. Especially the ponceau. It is so striking against the (still) drab, minimal adornments of the great hall. Her Worship is back in residence for the week. She sat in judgment yesterday of the waiting criminals. I have to say she seemed rather lenient in some instances. Not a single execution._

_She wears no mask. It was shocking at first, but then I thought that as Andraste's Herald it might be more appropriate that she did not. I recall the Divine following such a policy sometimes. Besides, she was a Free Marcher._

_I have seen the Commander more often, but he is always in such a rush. Straight to the main offices and back to his troops. Men, Maman!_

_There is to be a grand fete at week's end to unveil the mounted head of some beast the Inquisitor defeated. It must be terribly gruesome to warrant such an event. I shall send you all the details._

_Miette_

* * *

The gaggle of Noblewomen paused in their conversation to gaze upon the Commander as he hurried from the main entrance to the hall that led into the war room. Once the door clicked shut, the tittering began.

Varric found it all highly amusing. Cullen went from oblivious to annoyed by the attention of the pampered guests. The man watched Elle so intently for some sign of her regard and missed nearly every one, but when he deigned to, noticed every attempt by Orlais's unattached daughters. Though to be fair, none of them even attempted subtlety.

Varric still hadn't decided if Corwin should be a shy hero or a man of the ladies in the book he was plotting. A shy hero would make for a better story, but the exploits of a ladies' man amusing himself until connecting with his true love might sell better.

He knew where Cassandra's vote would lie. And it still gave him no end of pleasure to know the seeker had such horrible taste in literature. The look on her face would be priceless. It was reason enough to finish the dreadful _Sword &amp; Shields_ serial. Sales were picking up as well.

Who would have thought? World on the brink of destruction? Indulge in some atrocious but highly descriptive literature. He might never understand some people.


	9. Damn Hyenas

_Cullen I'm alright. Better report coming._

* * *

"You're not even trying," Dorian drawled.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Cullen turned his attention back to the game board.

The other man smirked. "One might think you were preoccupied with some very inappropriate thoughts. Some notions on how our dear Inquisitor _should_ be worshiped."

Cullen dropped the piece he'd been attempting to move. It clattered against the board, knocking over several others. "Of course not," he spluttered.

Dorian pointedly ignored the flush creeping up the Commander's face. "My mistake." He sighed. "You're head is probably too crammed with training schedules and troop movements to spare much thought for her. Pleasant or no." He righted the pieces on the board.

"That's not at all true. She is..she is always in my thoughts," he finished in a softer tone.

"And I think it's safe to say that you are always in hers," he offered. He leaned forward. Contrary to his nonchalant attitude, Dorian did care about Elle. "What happened? You don't usually show such obvious distraction."

"We received a report that their camp had been attacked in the middle of the night."

"Venatori?" Dorian asked.

"The scout wasn't sure. Some kind of beast. I don't know if it had been directed to attack or not." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't do that," Dorian scolded. "You'll ruin the styling." He recrossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. "Well, since you're not madly pacing like a caged lion, I will assume she is unharmed."

"She wrote a note saying she was alright." He frowned. "But I'm waiting for a full report from her."

"And until that comes, there will be no point in trying to play." Dorian stood. "It's no fun trouncing you when you can barely even pretend to try. Perhaps you should go find Bull and beat something with a stick. I'm told that helps you warrior types pass the time."

* * *

Cullen,

_I am exhausted. I can't even pretend otherwise on paper. So forgive any odd turn of phrase and penmanship that I'm sure would make Josephine cringe._

_First, I truly am alright. **-[**Maybe a little shaken, but**]-** We all are alright. The scout who sent the first report seems to be a **-[**little**]-** lot excitable. And honestly, I didn't really read it before it was sent._

_Yes, we were attacked at camp. No, it wasn't demons or Venatori. Or anything remotely interesting. Hyenas. It was hyenas. A pack of hungry, possibly rabid hyenas. Combine them with a sentry who nodded off (He'll be returning to Skyhold for reprimand. Don't be too hard on him.) and a scout who left out a rabbit she meant to clean and pack away before retiring for the night and you get attacked. By hyenas. _

_You'll be **-[**happy**]-** satisfied to know that your insistence on dagger training was well justified. It's hard to notch an arrow when something wakes you by pouncing into your tent. It's almost funny to think that a few wild animals and a poor combination of mistakes came closer to catching me than any of Corypheus's minions. I guess it's not really that funny._

_I promise though, they were just normal beasts. No demons. No magic. No outside provocation of any kind. Just bad luck._

_I would write more, but I'm so very tired. I knew though that you'd worry until you got this. Actually, I know that you'll continue to worry, but at least it won't be about that damned overblown tale._

* * *

_Elle,_

_I am very relieved to hear that you are alright. The report was worrying. If you hadn't added that note saying you were alright, it would have been much worse. _

_I think Leliana might be speaking to the scout about the need not to exaggerate things. I cannot promise to "go easy" on a sentry who neglected his duty so severely, but I will judge him fairly. He is fortunate that you are unharmed. _

_Please, Elle, be careful out there. Don't argue. Just, for my sake, be careful._

_Cullen_

* * *

_Cullen,_

_For you. _

_I promise to be careful. Or, at least to not go looking for any more trouble. _

_Elle_

* * *

A/N Again, Had to get a bit inventive on words that were intended to be crossed out since FanFiction doesn't support strikethrough. I hope it isn't too confusing.

**-[**crossed out**]-**

I also want to send a huge thank you to everyone who's followed and favorite and taken the time to write a review. It's much appreciated; you all are awesome.


	10. Unavailable

_Open when the headaches get bad._

_0 0_

_\\_/_

_I have no sage words of wisdom. I know, a horrible admission from the alleged Herald of Andraste. But, I will advise this: smile. I can feel your scowl from here. (No matter how far away that is at the moment.) Any report, any meeting, any anything can wait five minutes while you step outside and take a deep breath of fresh air. And relax!_

* * *

Cullen couldn't completely hide his smile as he refolded the letter and tucked it back safely into a hidden pocket. He'd carried it on a whim, never expecting to actually resort to it. But she'd hit the problem exactly on the bullseye. No surprise really. Her aim had always been extraordinary.

It didn't cure his headache. He wasn't so foolishly besotted to expect it to. But it did help him rein it in to a manageable level and keep things from spiraling further out of his control. He already knew that on the worst days he'd pushed himself too hard. Her reminder, though, was prudent.

"Pray, excuse me a moment," he said to Leliana and Josephine. They'd been sequestered most of the day going over the treaties and requests that didn't require Elle's direct attention.

The two women shared an amused look as the Commander left the room.

"What was that about?" the Ambassador asked. "What was that paper?"

Leliana smiled. "I would guess that it was a note from our dear Inquisitor." Josephine arched a brow in question. "Do you know of anything else that can make him smile like that?"

Josephine set down her writing board and the newly freed hand drifted to her face. "Oh my." She turned to the other woman, "They finally?"

"I think so. They've started at least."

"There will be so-"

"No," Leliana cut her off. "Let things develop as they will. No pushing; no prodding; no early announcements. Let them have this."

Josephine considered her old friend. "Is this how it was with the King and Queen of Ferelden?"

Leliana laughed. "In some ways. They are very different people facing a different kind of disaster. Alistair and Annalie were both very young. Innocent in every way. They'd both been broken by grief and rebuilt themselves together into a force that could stand firm against treachery and the Blight. I was proud to stand with them." Her gaze returned from the vision of so many years ago. "As I am proud to stand with the Inquisition now. But Cullen and Eleri are each strong on their own. They benefit from the mutual support, but they do not require it in the same way. They have each already been forged strong by events. The budding romance, though, is just as delicious," she confided with a smile.

"There will be a few severely disappointed young nobles. But even more that will be thrilled by the pairing."

"No announcements yet, Josie. Official or otherwise. Please. That kind of political pressure has been known to overwhelm even the oldest, strongest relationship."

The door opened and Cullen entered with a lighter step than he'd had when he left. "Ladies."

He settled himself next to the large war table with his hands resting easily on the pommel of the sword at his hip. "Where were we?"

"There is another request for your hand, Commander." Josephine shared a look with Leliana. "Shall I respond with the usual 'flattered but unavailable?'"

"Yes." Cullen cleared his throat. "I am most definitely unavailable."


	11. The Bet

_Elle, I am becoming more and more convinced that you let me win our last game. I will be practicing. You will not win next time._

* * *

_Cullen, I'm not sure that's entirely fair. I have no way to practice out here and you can't expect me to match wits with the illustrious Commander of the Inquisition unprepared._

* * *

_Elle, I don't believe you are ever unprepared for anything, but if you need to resort to excuses rather than face me, we could find something else to do. A walk along the battlements?_

* * *

_A walk along the battlements would be very nice. But would that be a consolation for the loser or a prize for the winner?_

* * *

_Both. I look forward to your return, Elle._

* * *

Varric paused. The polishing cloth hovered over Bianca as he inspected Eleri across the fire. He didn't think it was the heat from that particular flame that made her cheeks flush. "What's Curly have to say this time?"

Her eyes went wide. "I don't know what you mean," she tried. "This is a report from Leliana."

"And you and Curly have been scribbling notes to each other in the margins for months."

She huffed as she refolded the paper. "Does everyone know?"

Varric chuckled. "That you write each other little messages on the reports or that you've finally figured out what all those longing looks and poorly hidden sighs meant?"

"Varric," she warned.

"No, to the first. Pretty much to the second." He gently put down his crossbow and tucked the cloth away. "Everyone has witnessed a look from one or both of you that had them asking not if but when. And you were noticed strolling the battlements hand in hand by enough people that the poor page who's been ranting about how the Commander almost kissed the Inquisitor has been vindicated. The betting was closed and the man who had the closest date made a nice bit of coin."

"There was betting?" she asked unable to hide her appalled astonishment.

The Iron Bull twisted his head out from the nearest tent. "I missed getting the pot by two days. Two days, Boss. You couldn't have held out just a little longer?"

"Maker's breath," she swore.

Varric laughed. "Don't worry, Inquisitor. Take it from me. Everyone loves a romance and they love it even more when it's between two important people they can call their own."

She sat dazed for a moment. "Everyone?" she finally asked.

"Everyone, Boss," the qunari confirmed before going back into his tent.

"A few suspected all the way back in Haven," Varric added. "Don't worry. They need something good to talk about for a change. And they want you both to be happy. To be happy together just makes it all the better."

"Well," she finally declared, "I guess it is better than the stories about those damned hyenas."

Varric laughed. "I don't know if those will ever die." His smile turned mischievous. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if a new chapter gets told where a distraught Commander rallies the best of his troops to race out and save the woman he has yet to build up the courage to confess he loves, fearing the worst only to discover just as they are about to ride out that the danger wasn't real. It was merely hyenas. While he is greatly relieved that she is unharmed, he must now accept the emotions the incident would no longer allow him to hide."

Eleri's eye narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Varric just laughed harder.


	12. Letter Home 2: Gossip

_Dearest Maman,_

_It is so dull here with everyone gone. They've all left on a grand march to Halamshiral to attend the masquerade at the Winter Palace. I so wish I was going with them._

_They departed in grand style. There was a coach, but the Inquisitor rode. Her riding habit gleamed in the morning light. I swear the fabric must have had silverite woven through it. It was exquisite! A simple cut, but it had such radiance! The sun itself had to hide behind a wisp of a cloud out of embarrassment and respect._

_Commander Cullen was extremely gallant. I am not even the tiniest bit surprised by that. He personally led Her Worship to the mounting block and saw her seated before mounting his own chestnut destrier. _

_He rode just beside her with the honor guard surrounding them. There was just enough of a breeze to set the banners flying behind him. Such a sight!_

_Miette_

* * *

_My dear girl,_

_I received a full report of the masquerade from my brother's wife's eldest niece who was able to attend. The Grand Duchess Florianne had plotted to assassinate the Empress but was stopped by the Inquisitor before she could act. It is all so shocking!_

_Grand Duke Gaspard was stripped of all his titles and banished. They say the only reason Empress Celene was so merciful was because she was already having to oversee the execution of one cousin and she did not want to lose them both. But my friend Lianna says it is really because Gaspard would rather have been executed than disowned by his own land._

_Her Worship, though, proved the darling of the court. Who would ever have expected so much from a Free Marcher? Between outmaneuvering Florianne, her excellent dancing and conversation, her charm is apparently unmatched. _

_She caught the attention of more than one noble son. But apparently their admiration is for naught! Lianna said her cousin overheard the Inquisitor saying she was spoken for. _

_The Commander attended as well. Even with his gruff demeanor, he was well-liked by many. But he turned down every dance! And he apparently avoided all conversation save with those of his own party. Specifically, the Nightingale and Her Worship. Lianna says he doted on the Inquisitor, watching her every move with more than the interest of a commander. And more than one person reported seeing an awkward waltz on a secluded balcony as the morning approached. _

_My dear, everyone is abuzz with speculation that the untouchable Commander has become quite devoted to the Inquisitor. But no one can say if the alleged relationship is anything more than a dalliance. _

_You must tell me everything you see. No matter how small. It would be the greatest news to share at my upcoming Salon. Will you send a letter or do you wish to come home and relate it all yourself?_

_All my love,_

_Maman_

* * *

_Maman,_

_I do have news and it is delicious. I will be home soon to tell you all about it._

_Miette._

* * *

Thwack!

Cullen shook the practice sword to loosen it from the wood. He freed the blade and buried it again in the thick wood that supported the training dummy. The large swings hid the shaking of his hands. It didn't do anything for the pounding pressure in his head, but at least it hadn't made it any worse.

Cold sweat trickled down his face and between his shoulder blades. He swung again. The wooden post splintered and the remains of the straw man toppled.

"And people say I need to go easier on the training dummies," Cassandra said behind him.

Cullen wiped his forehead with his arm. The sweat left a damp smear along the sleeve. "It's been awhile since I so thoroughly defeated one," he said.

"I find it happens weekly," she confessed. "I've heard, though no one will say it directly, that they've named one of the lumber groves 'Cassandra's Yard' and all the wood gathered there is used to build new training dummies."

Cullen smiled, but did not laugh. He looked down at the scattered hay and splinters. "I should return to my duties. I have been away too long."

She nodded. "I find the dummies suffer more when I am preoccupied."

"Yes," he said noncommittally.

"Eleri generally tries to make me talk about it," Cassandra tried. Cullen winced at the name.

He took a long breath. "Sometimes, there are no words," he muttered. "I will keep you apprised in the event- I will keep you apprised." He bowed his head and turned away.

"She should be back in a few days," Cassandra called after him.

"A few more days," he repeated softly as he walked away.

Cassandra pursed her lips. His tone was...worrying.


	13. Fine

_Cullen, how are you?_

* * *

_I'm fine, Inquisitor._

* * *

_It wasn't the Inquisitor asking._

* * *

_I'm fine._

* * *

_Leliana, please. Just please._

* * *

Leliana flipped the sealed missive over and over in her hands as she read the report that had contained it.

Something had happened the last time the Inquisitor had been in residence. Something that didn't seem like a lover's spat. Something that Cassandra had told her not to worry about and to "please leave it alone."

From anyone else, she would have ignored the request. It was easy enough to reseal a letter as if it had never been opened. But she had trusted Cassandra for a long time. And while she hadn't worked with Cullen and Eleri for even a quarter of the time she had Cassandra, she trusted them as well.

She coaxed the raven she knew would end up "borrowed" by morning into a cage. Cullen looked confused when she placed the bird on his desk. "It will be easier just to have him here, no?" She held out the still sealed, unread letter.

He accepted it with a wary hand until he glanced down at the handwriting. Bowing his head, he touched the paper to his forehead. "Thank you," he said in a hoarse voice.

Leliana closed the door gently behind her and intercepted the messenger before he could enter. She instructed her own agents to make certain the Commander remained undisturbed until they saw the raven released.

* * *

_Cullen,_

"_I'm fine." just makes me worry more. The Inquisitor has no doubt that her Commander is performing his duties perfectly well. I asked about you. I care about you. And don't brush me off with a "don't worry". It will work about as well as when I say it to you. _

_Let me worry. At least a little. Don't push me away. Don't punish me for not being there. I wish more than anything that I could be there with you. I wish I could remind you to take a break and drag you out into the fresh air for a few minutes, to rub some of the tension from your shoulders, to listen to whatever is bothering you, to just be there._

_And don't think it's all just me trying to be nice. I have my own selfish reasons too. Like how wonderful it would be to just hide from all of this for those few precious moments. To have a few minutes of knowing we're safe and I can let my guard down. _

_I'm "fine" too, but I would rather be with you. _

_Please tell me how you are. _

_Will it help if I promise to bring back a present?_

* * *

_Elle,_

_I am fine. But "fine" is an inadequate word. Things are better and I will tell you not to worry about me. But I will also admit to worrying about you whenever you're away. _

_I wish I could be there with you. That you could rely on my shield to keep you safe. But even more, I wish I could keep you here, away from all harm. As foolish as I know it is, as much as I know you can take care of yourself, I still wish I could be there to defend you._

_And yes, perhaps my reasons are not entirely noble either._

_I miss you, Elle. I hope you'll be home soon. No gifts required. **-[**I just want you. home.**]-** I just want you to be home._

* * *

A/N Once again, **-[**crossed out**]-**


	14. Changing Tide

_Elle,_

_I hate to have to admit that Ostwick follows Orlais in anything, but so it is. With the glowing praise of Empress Celene and the noble court of Val Royeaux, the local Chantry (and therefore you mother) has finally decided that you were obviously blessed by the Maker. "He sent His Bride to save you from the treachery at the Conclave so you could lead us all out of the darkness encroaching upon the world and back into His light." _

_From heretic to savior in one night. Not bad, my dear. I can now openly send the support of House Trevelyan to the Inquisition. _

_But you know you have always had mine,_

_Papa_

* * *

_Eleri, Darling,_

_How wonderful to have had our faith rewarded. Mother Kannas has finally acknowledged the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisition. I have had so many people asking about you. They, rightly, of course, assume that your mother would know you best. I think I shall have a grand gala to meet with everyone and while they are here collect funds for the Inquisition's coffers._

_Garen has been quite droll about it all. He is constantly going on about his lost "brothers". If they had stayed with the Chantry where they belong, they wouldn't be "lost" now, would they? He wants to offer them shelter here if he can find them, but I told him absolutely not. We will not become a refuge for traitors._

_Send along your blessing for my gala, darling._

_Lady Margot Therese Trevelyan_

* * *

_Elle,_

_Mother is being even more insufferable than usual, but I am not free to leave. If not for Corypheus, I might envy you. _

_I think you understand the position the templars are in. Those of us lucky enough or principled enough not to join our commanders are being hunted down. I am safe here, so do not worry about me, but many others do not have a safe place to retreat._

_I hope you will agree to my idea. Father thinks it sound. The free templars would trust me and even though he left the Order, Knight-Captain Cullen had an excellent reputation. If I can reach them, I would want to direct them somewhere they could not only be safe, but useful. The Inquisition would be perfect._

_Please join me in this. I have to do something._

_Garen_

* * *

"Cullen's already voiced his approval of Garen's plan. It works wonderfully for everyone." Eleri placed another letter on Josephine's desk. "This, however, would benefit from your superior diplomatic expertise. That and I really am just incapable of replying to my mother in anything even approaching a civil tone."

Josephine read over the letter quickly. It was easy to see why Elle was so perturbed by its contents. "I can take care of this," she quickly assured. "A banner that has hung directly over your throne would be the perfect 'blessing.' It has a tangibility that words would lack to the nobles more inclined to visit her gala than travel here directly. And the chance to touch something, however minor, associated with us would make them more willing to open their purses. With your approval..."

"I trust you to handle it. That's why I brought it to you and not Leliana." She crossed her arms and rolled back on her heels. "Although, depending on the day, I might prefer one of the Nightingale's solutions," she growled.

Josephine laughed. "I will take care of it. It is nothing that I haven't dealt with before. And believe it or not, easier than quite a few I've had to appease." She glanced up to the shadow in her doorway. There had been the glint of metal. "You leave again in the morning?" she asked.

Eleri sighed. "First light," she confirmed. "Another six weeks."

"You should go enjoy what's left of the day and do not concern yourself with this any longer. I have it well in hand." Josephine moved the letter into one of the precise stacks of paperwork on her desk.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen stepped out of the shadows and into the doorway.

Eleri turned at the sound of his voice. "Yes, Commander. You need me?"

"I do," he answered simply.

Josephine watched them leave with a smile. Since returning from Halamshiral, they'd made an effort to hide their relationship behind their titles, but no one was fooled. And everyone seemed to support them.

The usual stream of marriage proposals she received for both of them had dried to a trickle and been replaced with offers of estates for the wedding tour. Josephine filed those away. It was still too early to solidify any of those plans. But as soon as she received news of a proposal, she would be ready.


	15. A Day Off

_What is it with rain and muck and DEAD THINGS?_

_Really, it makes me consider delegating more._

* * *

_I certainly wouldn't complain if you were here more._

* * *

_Liar. You'd lecture me on shirking duties._

* * *

_Not at all. I know it's not feasible, but a man can dream, right?_

* * *

_You're lucky Varric and Dorian aren't here. I can just imagine what they'd have to say about me and your dreams._

_I'll make you a deal thought. I'll take time off when you do._

* * *

_Agreed._

* * *

_Well, that was easy._

* * *

Josephine didn't wonder at Cullen entering her office. She often saw him hurry through on his way to the war room. But this time he paused and his shadow fell over her desk. "Commander." She looked up from her work. "Am I needed?" If Leliana had called a meeting, she might have asked him to pass along the summons.

He scratched the back of his neck. "No. No, nothing like that." Pacing toward the fireplace and back, he said, "We had a request from the Hinterlands to inspect and help train their militia, didn't we?"

"We did," Josephine answered cautiously. "Leliana's scouts confirmed that they would greatly benefit from the training. I proposed we invite some of their officers to train here with the Inquisition forces so they could pass along their new expertise when they return home. You did approve," she added.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Perhaps, though, we'll make it a true exchange. The men who've journeyed here will benefit from the experience they gain with us, but we could send a small group to oversee the training of the militia directly."

She place her quill down along the groove in her desk and closed the inkpot. "I could contact Arl Teagan. He has written us to request recompense from the mages. Perhaps he would view such an offering of training as payment."

Cullen frowned. "Or we could just send a team to help rebuild any structures lost or damaged. Perhaps with a few of the more trustworthy mages. Under strict templar guard, of course."

"I'm sure the assistance would be welcome, but I would advise we seek the Arl's permission for any mage to enter his lands. The people there might not welcome their presence even with assurance of their good intentions."

Josephine watched Cullen nod absently. "Understandable," he agreed. Her diplomatic experience had made her quite proficient in reading people. She could tell he had yet to reveal what he actually wanted. But she was content to wait. There would be nothing gained by pressing him. "I will prepare a team for the militia's training and to assist Redcliffe. You can let me know if we should send the mages along or not."

"A sound plan," she agreed. "I shall prepare a missive to send to the Arl right away."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "What other interests do we have in the Hinterlands. Surely the team could be used for more than just the militia."

"I believe our soldiers would be able to supervise the militia's efforts to deal with any situations in the area."

"Of course," he said. "That would be the best way to instill confidence with their training." He looked toward the door. His weight shifted, but he did not move. "What of Master Dennet's horses?" he asked. "Shouldn't we inspect the herd before he brings the rest here?"

Josephine didn't let her confusion show. "I'm sure the horses are the finest. The Inquisitor seemed content with them."

"Right."

Leliana slipped softly into the room behind him. "You don't need to invent a reason to take Eleri to Ferelden."

His ears flushed. "I don't-"

An eyebrow arched above her knowing smile. "Cullen, you are a terrible liar. And you cannot bluff anywhere off of the battlefield. Surely, you have earned a few days without needing to align them with more work."

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps."

"I could send word if anything were to arise that required your attention," she said. She shared a look with Josephine. "I agree that Eleri could use a few days away from here to relax and rejuvenate. An excellent idea, Commander."

Josephine concealed her smile behind a raised hand and a small cough. "Absolutely," she seconded. "The Inquisitor would run herself ragged if we did not insist she take some time. The pretense of a necessary journey is a brilliant plan."

"Indeed," Leliana agreed quickly. "I was on the verge of recommending something similar."

Josephine nodded. "I can arrange something if you need, but it seems you have a plan in mind already."

Cullen looked warily between the two completely innocent, yet clearly concerned expressions on either side of him. "I believe I have things well in hand," he said. "I really do want to arrange the training exchange," he added.

"Of course, Commander. The request will be sent to the Arl before nightfall."

"Thank you." He appeared on the verge of saying something more, but left instead.

As the door clicked shut, Josephine and Leliana shared a glance and then dissolved into a type of laughter they hadn't shared in years.


	16. Bad Idea

_Cullen,_

_The Grey Wardens have gone absolutely insane. I should feel ashamed about having such horrible thoughts about them, but since Stroud seems to agree I feel justified. You'll read it all in the actual report, but Maker's breath, how could they possibly think summoning demons and leashing them to their mages is a good idea? I think there must be a dictionary somewhere with that listed as the very definition of a BAD IDEA!_

_Sorry, I know you don't need any convincing, but I needed to get that off my chest and I've been trying to be respectful (as much as I can, anyway) around Stroud and Blackwall. This can't be easy for them. Hawke doesn't let an opportunity for a jab go by though. I can't really tell if she and Stroud are truly friends or two people doing everything they can not to kill the other. They are going to race on ahead in the morning._

_We still have some things to do here. I suppose you'll need the time to arrange everything anyway. The crazier thing get out here, the more I miss you. It just feel like somehow things wouldn't look so hopeless if I was looking from within your arms._

* * *

_I agree. About everything. The Wardens have lost any respect I had for them. I will gladly admit to being relieved King Alistair has distanced himself from them and doesn't appear to share their madness. I hope the same can be said for the Queen._

_I definitely think I might be inclined to a better outlook if you were here in my arms. Of course, pretty much anything would be better with you in my arms. _

_Be safe out there, Elle. I miss you._

* * *

_Cullen,_

_As happy as I'll be to see you, I'm starting to wish I were heading home to you instead of you bringing the army out here. As the Inquisitor, I know I can't let anyone suspect, but Maker, I'm scared._

_Get here soon._

_Elle_

* * *

"So, Cullen." The deceptively easygoing woman plopped down next to him.

"Hawke," he acknowledged.

She looked back at the army camp. "You seem to be doing well here. I never thought I'd see you leave the templars though." She looked back to him. "I can understand why. Just didn't think you would."

"Lady Cassandra offered me a place here." he explained. "I didn't break my service to the Maker," he said a little defensively. "It just took a different path."

"I'm not trying to imply you did anything wrong." She took out a whetstone and began sharpening a dagger. "Bethany spoke well of you. And she _never_ said nice things about templars. She'll be glad to hear you seem happy."

"I'll be happier once all this is over," he said. "I hope Bethany didn't get dragged into the mess between the mages and templars."

"She's safe," Hawke answered. "Aveline got her out before things got too bad." They sat with only the crackling of the campfire and the rhythmic scrape of Hawke's dagger against the whetstone for a long time. "So," she practically sang breaking the silence between them. "Eleri Trevelyan?"

His posture stiffened. "What about her?"

"Is she why you look so much happier here then you ever did in Kirkwall?" The scraping stopped as Hawke paused to inspect the blade's edge.

Cullen relaxed. "A large part," he admitted.

"She seems like a good person," Hawke said with a smile.

"She is," he quickly agreed. "Strong and compassionate," he added. "And for some amazing, but inexplicable reason, she cares for me."

"I wouldn't go as far as inexplicable," she said as she ran the stone along the dagger one more time. "You _are_ a good man. Sometimes shortsighted and pigheaded, but mostly good."

He chuckled. "I guess I'll accept whatever praise I can get from you."

"That's usually best." She put the dagger back in her boot and pocketed the whetstone. "Don't ever take a single moment for granted," she said softly before disappearing into the sea of army tents.

"I won't," he whispered.


	17. Soon

_Elle,_

_The army moves too slowly when I know we're headed toward you. I have to refrain from pushing the men into a forced march. We're still a solid week out, at least. I want to be there now._

_With crazed Wardens and a demon army, I'd be more worried if you weren't afraid. As I've been told many times: Courage isn't the absence of fear, but the conquering of it._

_There is not a single person in the Inquisition from your most trust adviser to the lowest scullery maid that is even the tiniest bit concerned you might be afraid. We all know you would not let such a mundane thing as fear prevent you from accomplishing anything._

_And now that you've listened to yet another of my lectures, I will go back to this blasted slow march and think of better things to talk about when I get there. Or just better things to do than talk, but that just makes me even more impatient._

_Soon, Elle. I'll be there soon._

_Cullen_

* * *

_Cullen,_

_I'm starting to hate the word "soon." It's always too far away. Especially when you say it. Soon is not soon enough._

* * *

_Elle,_

_I cannot argue. Tomorrow would not be soon enough. Ten minutes would not be soon enough. I would be with you now._

_But we will have to be content with soon._

_Soon, dearest, soon._

* * *

Eleri stopped pacing and leaned against the crenellation of the watch post.

"Staring at the horizon won't bring him any faster," Dorian drawled as he leaned next to her.

"I know," she said. "But it won't make him any slower either."

Dorian smirked. "A fair point. However, I would be remiss in my cousinly duties to allow you to stand up here and pine."

She laughed. "I thought it was a 'distant relation from time forgotten.'"

"Yes, but 'cousin' is so much easier to say." He straightened and held out a hand. "Join me for a game, Cousin."

She accepted the offered hand. "I should practice if I ever want to win again."

"Oh, I'm sure a simple bat of your eyes and the Commander would surrender everything to you. I, on the other hand, actually do have to work for a victory." He looked sideways at her. "Unless I could enlist you to distract him?"

"That would make for an interesting challenge," she said. "Although it could backfire and he'd just defeat you all the faster out of impatience."

"You little minx," he teased.


	18. A Toast

_Cullen, _

_I can feel your glower all the way out here. Stop scowling._

* * *

_Elle, no._

* * *

_Cullen, love, stop being pigheaded._

* * *

_Elle, _

_Why would I possibly stop when you reward me for my behavior by calling me "love"?_

_I can't help worrying for you. Adamant was- It was horrible, Elle. I know you're fine, but there was too much time there when I couldn't be sure of that. When, in fact, I was very, very afraid the opposite was true. And that nearly killed me. I keep thinking that if I'd stayed with you- That things could have been different._

_It is strange to see Varric morose. He has always been so good at hiding his emotions. Always ready with a quick smile and a snide comment, it's hard to remember he feels things so deeply. I don't know that I would have called Hawke a friend; there are few I would, but I do think she was a good person. _

_Even when we disagreed, which was most of the time honestly, it was always with respect. Sometimes I came to see her side of things, but she was just as often willing to at least consider mine. We ran into each other quite a bit in Kirkwall and I was glad that when everything fell apart we did not have to fight each other._

_She will always have my gratitude for seeing you safely back to me._

_Stroud has left for Weisshaupt and is determined to see her name honored for saving the Wardens from themselves._

_I didn't mean for this to run on for so long. But perhaps Ser Merle will appreciate the exercise._

_I miss you, Elle. Desperately. I will not be content until you are here in my arms._

_Be careful. Please don't argue with me. Just stay safe._

_Yours, Cullen_

* * *

Cullen took a deep breath as he returned from the rookery. Ser Merle would be back in his office soon enough. Leliana was right so long ago when she claimed it would just be easier to have the raven there.

He raised his face to the sun and let the warmth soak into his skin. Just a few weeks. Elle would be home in a few weeks.

Those weeks loomed before him like years. He couldn't help but think of Hawke's admonition to cherish every moment. The reminder was unnecessary. He knew too well how quickly everything could be ripped away. The worry kept him up at night anytime Elle was somewhere beyond his reach. But she would be fine. She had to be.

He let out a breath and looked back into the courtyard. Varric halfheartedly fired his crossbow in the archery range Elle had ordered put up next to the sparring circle.

His feet took him there before he'd really made up his mind to do it. "Varric, give Bianca a break and come have a drink with me." It might have been the first time he'd voluntarily sought the dwarf's company. Perhaps that would be Hawke's true legacy for him. Not to cling to Elle, which he would do regardless of Hawke's melancholy advice, but to allow more people to befriend him instead of pushing so many away.

Varric looked warily up. "I don't really feel like sitting in the tavern right now."

It was odd not to be called "Curly." Not unwelcome since it usually annoyed him to no end, but it still felt strange, like something was missing. "When's the last time you saw me in the tavern?" he asked. "I have better in my office." Varric stopped firing at the target, but stayed silent. "To Hawke," Cullen added softly.

Varric let the arm holding up his crossbow drop. "Yeah," he said following Cullen, "to Hawke."


	19. Letter Home 3: Return

_Maman,_

_I have made the journey back to Skyhold with no complication. The mood here is rather somber, but the accommodations are much improved. As is the selection within their little market. Of course, it is mostly weapons and armor, but there is a surprisingly nice selection of fabric and enchanted baubles. I may have to take a better look tomorrow._

_I have discovered the cause for all the solemnity upon my arrival. The Champion of Kirkwall has fallen. It is very tragic. They say she sacrificed herself to save the Inquisitor's life. So brave and noble. The Amnell crest has been hung in the great hall and draped with black voile in mourning._

_Miette_

* * *

_My darling girl,_

_I heard such tales of the Champion's bravery that I could hardly give them credence at the time, but they must have all been true. Such a fine woman. If the Chantry has a condolence book for her, but sure to sign it for the family._

_The news here has been full of Thom Rainier. The infamous cad behind the murder of the Callier family was finally discovered and taken into custody. He was set to hang, but apparently escaped and was recaptured by the Inquisition. Her Worship will now sit in judgment of his fate. And you, my darling, will be there to witness the entire trial. You must write and tell me everything._

_Maman_

* * *

_Maman,_

_I will send you a longer letter soon, but I had to send this note right away._

_It would seem Thom Rainier had been hiding within the Inquisition's ranks. They were shocked to discover the man they knew as "Blackwall" was, in fact, Rainier!_

_Most of the deliberations must have occurred in private because the actual trial was quite short. He was conscripted into the Inquisition's forces and spared the noose because his service had been exemplary and a sign that he was trying to atone for the misguided actions of his past._

_He will retain room and board, but any wages he accrues are to be sent to the Empress for a charitable fund she may dispense as she sees fit._

_All so shocking!_

* * *

"Remove the chains." Cullen crossed his arms as he watched the young guard fumble with the lock. "That will be all." The boy scampered away.

"Need to voice your disapproval as well?" Blackwall asked bitterly.

"No," the Commander answered. "Not that it would make any difference to you anyway. Your crimes were despicable."

""Never claimed they weren't," Blackwall argued.

Cullen raised a hand to silence the other man. "You could have remained in hiding and let your man die, but you did not. _That_ is commendable."

"I-" He began a rebuttal, but stopped when the words finally filtered to his understanding. "Mornay wasn't to blame for what happened. He was just following orders. Orders he didn't know were lies."

"I'll be one of the last to argue that a man can't change, but I won't forget how your ruse put Elle into danger." The muscles in his jaw worked.

"I always fought my best for her," Blackwall said. "For the Inquisition. It's something worth fighting for."

"You claimed to be a Grey Warden!" The force of Cullen's tone made him stop and take a breath. "Every darkspawn ambush could have been avoided. By the grace of the Maker alone, no one was infected in any of those battles."

Blackwall hung his head. "Warden or not, I didn't let a single one of those bastards near her."

Cullen began to pace. "I cannot ignore my duties here and travel with her. So I must depend on the integrity of those who can." He stopped. His hands went to rest on the pommel of his sword and he quickly moved them away. "Yours has been called into serious doubt."

"I know my word isn't worth a damn, but I swear to Andraste to do everything in my power to keep that woman safe." He rubbed at his wrists where the chains had cut into his skin. "She chose to give me a chance to do something with my life, to continue to try to make up for the things I did. I won't forget that. I'll honor that debt even though I know it's one I can probably never repay."

Cullen nodded. "Don't waste the chance. I don't want to resort to petty threats, but if she comes to harm because of you-"

"I understand," Blackwall answered solemnly. "My life before hers."


	20. Empty Bed

_Cullen, _

_We're barely out of the Frostbacks and already I wish we were traveling to Skyhold instead of away from it. We're past the snow line, but everything still feels cold. I know that right now I'm taking great advantage of the luxury of moping. I never thought I'd see the day when moping was a luxury. It made Cole very confused. I will be focused on the task at hand before we run into anything, so don't worry (at least don't worry any more than I know you already are)._

_It's barely been two days, but I miss you very much. This will be a long few weeks._

_Love,_

_Elle_

* * *

_It will be a very long few weeks. Has it really only been a handful of days?_

_Josephine has taken the liberty of assigning me an adjutant. I think she was appalled to discover I hadn't appointed one yet. It was on the list of things to do; somewhere at the very bottom. Evidently, it's highly improper for the Commander of the Inquisition's forces to do any mundane task for himself. Therefore, I now have a glorified personal servant._

_The lad apparently has firm orders to remind me every afternoon to take at least ten minutes on the wall to breathe in some fresh air. So you don't have to fret over that anymore. Although, I would not be surprised to learn that you conspired with the Ambassador to make it happen._

_Today, I stared off into the distance in the direction I know you're traveling in. Perhaps I'll be lucky enough to catch an early glimpse when you return. That seems so far away. Days feel so long. And nights even longer. _

_I never noticed before just how large my bed is. It seems half empty now. I miss you._

* * *

_Cullen,_

_We ran into a couple more dragons. We're all okay. Iron Bull is disturbingly giddy about the battles. Very, very disturbingly giddy. I'm not sure how he managed to bring along so much of his Maraas-Lok stuff, but it seems never-ending. I declined, however. Once was more than enough. _

_Poor Dorian, though, chose to ignore my warning. Fortunately we had a few potions left after the fights and we were able to ease the pounding of his hangover. As well as some other aches he would not mention, but we could not fail to suspect. Tent walls do not muffle sound very well._

_Hopefully the crews will be able to recover a lot of materials from the corpses. Our armor might have gotten a bit scorched. Blackwall certainly took the worst of it, but still. I will repeat, however, I'm fine. We're all fine. _

_Maybe Harritt and Dagna can figure out a way to repair things._

_Val Royeaux is a lot closer than Skyhold so we're heading there to break our journey before trying to travel through the Frostbacks. We could use a few days to rest before doing anything so arduous. _

_I hate that it will add more time until we can return home. I long to be there. There is nowhere in all of Thedas more comfortable than in your arms._

_I miss you._

_Elle_

_P.S. I will say it again: I'm fine._

* * *

_My love,_

_You said you were fine too many times for me to believe it is actually true. It is kind of you not to want me to worry, but I am not a stupid man. You would not stop in Val Royeaux unless you needed the time to recover, not just rest._

* * *

_Cullen,_

_I love you._

_Elle_

* * *

Cullen shook his head. It was the closest he would get to an apology and the exact thing to say to melt the anger he'd been trying to hold on to. She was, of course, probably right. A detailed list of their injuries, no matter how minor, would only make him worry more.

"Commander, the order of swords you requested should be in the armory," Harritt said a little nervously.

Cullen put Elle's message away. "Yes, of course. All in good order as usual," he said. "That's not why I came down here."

"How can I help you then, Ser?" Harritt wiped off his hands as best he could on his already dirty apron.

Cullen looked around the room that could almost be called a cave. He'd never had cause to venture into the undercroft before. It was surprisingly comfortable and well-organized. "Have the dragon materials arrived yet?"

"An advance sampling," Harritt answered. "But I have an estimate on how much we'll receive. Won't be nearly enough for more than a couple suits of armor and maybe a few shields."

"I don't need so much. At least, I don't think I do," Cullen tried to assure the blacksmith. "Elle needs new armor. I don't care if she asks you to attempt a repair on what she currently has or to defer the bulk to others. She needs the best."

"You'll get no argument from me on that," Harritt agreed.

Dagna came out from behind some contraption Cullen couldn't identify a purpose for and pushed her magnifying lenses to the top of her head. "I've been thinking of a few things to try," she said eagerly. "If we imbue-"

Cullen raised a hand to cut her off. "I'm sure it would be fascinating if I could understand even half of what you're about to say." He crossed his arms. "You have a couple weeks to plan something out and get it made. If Elle returns before then and tries to complain, send her to me."


	21. Found him

_Will you even consider listening when I implore you to be careful?_

* * *

_I will._

* * *

_Just consider it or actually be careful?_

* * *

_Both, love. I do consider everything you say and I will be fine._

* * *

_I think you delight in making me worry._

* * *

_No more dragons. Promise. Herald's honor._

* * *

_Please, Elle, be careful. I know I say it over and over. And I do believe you are capable. Don't doubt that. But no nightmare of things long past can bring as much fear as the thought of anything happening to you. I could drive myself to distraction with worry. I love you. _

_Humor me. Take care._

* * *

_Cullen, love, don't worry so much. Take a deep breath. Relax. I will be careful. Truly. I am not just saying it to humor you. We will not be reckless. _

_Besides, I have luck on my side, remember? I love you. Now relax. I'll be home soon and you can see for yourself that I'm fine._

_I'll willingly submit to your full examination. _

* * *

Leliana slid the marker towards the bottom of the map and clasped her hands firmly behind her back. "We've found him," she announced. The Commander became very still. Josephine attempted to hide her gasp behind a raised hand. The usually light atmosphere of the war room crumpled under the weight of her words. "Morrigan's assumption was correct." She bit back the bile that came with the admission. "My agents have confirmed it. Corypheus is personally leading his army into the Arbor Wilds."

Cullen scowled. "Then we march tonight. If Lady Morrigan is correct, there is no time to wait."

"I can have the muster sent out to our allies with the hour." The Ambassador's quill darted furiously over the paper on her writing board.

Resolve smothered the butterflies flitting in Leliana's chest. "My agents can slow them," she said. "Probably not by much, but every hour counts here."

"I doubt we can overtake them, but if we arrive before they've had a chance to really entrench, it could save lives," Cullen said. "But how many will be sacrificed for the chance?"

Leliana shook her head. "My agents know to stay in the shadows. They won't be directly interacting with the army, just making their way more difficult. Maker willing, the risk will be small."

"Then I'm all for it," Cullen agreed.

Josephine looked down to the markers spread across the map. "And the Inquisitor?"

"Will have to join us as we move," Leliana answered. The muscles in Cullen's jaw knotted, but he raised no protest. "We simply don't have time to wait for her here. She can move much faster than the army. I have no doubt she will reach us well before we encounter Corypheus's forces."

Cullen bowed his head. "I will send the report."

* * *

_Elle, You'll read it all in the report, but we finally know where he is. The circumstances aren't perfect. At all. But it means you'll be in my arms sooner. A little bit of calm before the battle. Tent walls be damned._

_I love you._

_Cullen_


	22. Mia

_Cullen,_

_Prying is what sisters do best. Especially to obnoxious little brothers who like to keep secrets. At least you haven't completely disappeared this time._

_I know what you're doing is dangerous. What you're doing is always dangerous. So, I guess this isn't much different. You always wanted to save the world. My dolls were rescued more than once from demons and Orlesians. You were very young then. I doubt you even remember it._

_In any case, it's good to hear from you and know from more than just rumor that you are alright. No matter how much I tease, I do care. Curse of being an older sister, I guess._

_Mia_

_P.S. Write more about Eleri. I have a feeling she and I would get along quite well._

* * *

_My annoying sister,_

_Mia,_

_I am writing under duress. Otherwise calling me obnoxious would get you no reply. But Elle has demanded I write you. And, more importantly, threatened to do it herself if I did not._

_Maker preserve me if the two of you team up against me. _

_We are marching into battle now. With the Maker's blessing, it will be the last._

_Pray for us, Mia. The Inquisition's forces will face a difficult foe. But most of all, pray for the Maker to watch over Elle._

_Elle made me promise at least one hundred words, I have fulfilled that._

_Cullen_

* * *

_Elle,_

_The letter is sent. I would say that I hope you're happy, but I know that would only make you laugh at me. In fact, I bet you're laughing now as you read this._

_You were right (which I'm sure you already knew). It is good to be more connected to Mia. I hadn't realized how much I missed truly being part of a family. I don't know where Marc and Holly are, but I sent messages to them for Mia to pass along. _

_The days are monotonous and the nights lonely. I hope you'll be joining us soon._

_Cullen_

* * *

_My very obnoxious little brother, Cullen,_

_I can't say I'm thrilled to hear you are marching into another battle, but I was glad to hear from you. I hope I'll hear from you when it's over so I'm not left to fear the worst. Again._

_I will repeat my earlier sentiment with even more confidence. Elle and I would get along quite well. Don't you dare use that as an excuse to never let me meet her._

_Even if you won't admit it on paper, I can read your feelings between the lines. She clearly makes you happy. And I am very happy for you. _

_You've rediscovered your sense of humor. I knew it couldn't be gone forever. That also makes me happy. Even when you're using it against me. You might not be able to tell, but I am sticking my tongue out at you right now. _

_You will have my prayers. Both of you. And the Inquisition as well. Be safe, Cullen. I feel as if I've just gotten my brother back and I don't want to lose him again._

_Mia_

* * *

_Cullen,_

_Of course I'm right. Now, if you could just let the rest of Thedas know, things would be much easier. We should catch up to you within a few days. Perhaps the day after tomorrow, I am very impatient. Both to be with you and to, by the Maker's grace, finally defeat Corypheus once and for all._

_Elle_

* * *

"I was given very strict instructions to look after you," Dorian drawled. "With a specific admonition not to let you scowl."

Cullen shook his head but smiled. "Did Elle also tell you to annoy me every chance you get?"

Dorian laughed. "Not in so many words."

"I suppose it's only fair since I gave Varric a similar task," Cullen said.

"The two of you are adorable," Dorian chided.

"And you and Iron Bull are what?" Cullen countered.

Dorian smirked. "I wouldn't say adorable. Robust, incredibly attractive, envy-inspiring, limber-"

Cullen waved his hands. "Enough, enough. I'm sorry I asked."

"Are you sure? I could gush on and on. There are few better subjects to discuss than myself."

"I'm sure," Cullen said dryly.

"Shall I prepare the board then?" Dorian asked.

Cullen nodded. "I'll be with you directly."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath," Dorian teased as the other man rolled his eyes.

Few others in the Inquisition played and even fewer played well. Dorian had a suspicion that Solas could defeat them all, but no one had managed to convince the elf to play. Not even Eleri. Regardless, he found he enjoyed the games with the Commander most. An unlikely friendship had developed between the two. Perhaps initially rooted in a shared (although different) regard for Elle, but he thought it existed now for its own sake. He never anticipated growing attached to any of the people when he joined the Inquisition. Now Cullen had become a friend, Iron Bull a lover, and Elle was family. Technically their relation was too distant to even be worthy of note, but she was more to him than his father had ever been. As much as he wanted to make Tevinter better, he was finding more and more reasons to delay his return.


	23. Last Words

_Cullen,_

_I hope you never have to read this. I don't even know why I'm writing it. That's not true. I'm writing it because I'm afraid. So afraid that something will go wrong, that I'll fail. Or that the price of success might be- That it might be high._

_You would be my only regret. Not getting to have a future with you. Not getting another chance to be in your arms. _

_It felt like it had taken so long to get here, but now, I look back on meeting you and it hasn't been anywhere near long enough. I always thought I'd be bargained away to secure some alliance or, if my mother had her way, left to waste away in some Chantry cloister. I never even allowed myself to dream that I'd meet someone like you, that I would have the chance to fall in love. And even more that you would love me back. That there could be a future of my own truly worth fighting for._

_I know that you still worry about the man you were and the man you are and I've said before that I like the man I know. I love the man I know. I'll say it again, you are a good man, the best man I've ever known. The nightmares of Kinloch Hold could not defeat you. Don't let this. You can't blame yourself if things go poorly. You must stay strong._

_I love you. I will do everything I can to come back to you. To keep you from ever having to read this. I have to go. I love you. So much. I love you. I will never stop loving you, whatever comes._

_Eleri_

* * *

Cullen held the paper to Andraste's sacred flame in the chapel. He might regret burning it, but right now, he regretted its existence even more. Maybe he shouldn't have even broken the seal. She wouldn't have expected him to have any reason to go to her rooms, to look on her desk.

His only intention had been to place the vase of flowers there, but he had to investigate the letter with his name. He should have guessed what it was before ripping it open. The words were burned now into his mind. Something he could never un-see.

Letting go of the last corner of the letter, he knelt back down in front of the statue to continue his prayers. This fervent plea to the Maker was all he could do for her. The army hadn't returned yet from the Wilds. It was a long march. He and Leliana had raced ahead by horse, unsure what their next move would be. Unsure what had happened to Elle.

He hadn't expected her racing down the main steps as they barreled into the keep. How many times could she cheat death? How long would their luck hold?

He didn't hear Leliana enter until her voice joined his in the Chant. She glanced at the last embers of the letter before kneeling beside him. "She can do this. She will defeat Corypheus."

"Yes." His voice cracked over the word. "I have no doubt she will succeed." He bowed his head down far enough to rest on his folded hands. "I just worry what the price will be."

"I've held a vigil like this before," Leliana said. "And still I do not know any words to make it easier." She put a hand on his shoulder. "The night before the Battle of Denerim with the Hero of Ferelden." Cullen turned his head to look at her. "Annalie was terrified she and Alistair would not both survive the fight against the Archdemon."

"They both did," Cullen said.

Leliana nodded. "Yes. It was close. Too close too many times, but they prevailed. Elle will as well."

"I wish I could so easily believe that." Cullen put his head back on his hands.

"I used to think I understood the Maker's will. That I knew what He wanted from me." She sighed. "I don't presume so much now, but still, I don't believe He requires a sacrifice for us to succeed."

Cullen raised his face to look at the serene features of the statue. "If He does, I would gladly-"

"I know," she said before he could finish. "I know."


	24. Letter Home 4: Victory

_Maman,_

_I am very glad I came back to Skyhold. There is to be a grand ball to celebrate the victory over Corypheus. Tensions were so high when the army marched. It was harrowing to sit and wait for news. I tried stitching, but I was too restless. Weeks went by with no word and then suddenly Her Worship was here! I still do not understand how she made the journey, but her presence brought back our hope that all would be well._

_The sky erupted shortly after the Commander and Sister Leliana arrived back at the keep. Their horses were so pitiful looking. They must have pushed the poor animals very hard._

_And then the Inquisitor rode out with such a tiny force, a mere handful. The army hadn't returned yet, but she would not wait. Mother Giselle had everyone who wished to be included gather in the Great Hall to hold vigil. I, of course, attended._

_I've never heard the Chant recited so beautifully. And Sister Leliana came in to sing for us. Now I know why she is called after such a sweet songbird._

_A great cheer rose when the sky became whole again, but the Commander only looked to where the breach had been and paced. It was so romantic, Maman. No one who witnessed his agitation could have any doubt of his heart. _

_And when they returned safely, he could not maintain his composure. He took her into his arms. A story brought to life! It was so beautiful. The way they looked at each other! Oh Maman, if a man ever looked at me with even a quarter of that emotion, I would be lost._

_I will write with a full account of the ball. I still have not decided which dress I should wear. Maybe the ponceau. But the azure silk so compliments my eyes._

_Miette_

* * *

The first light of the approaching dawn caught the stained glass windows and the colors blossomed with radiance. In another hour, blues and greens and reds would dance across the floor with the full strength of the sun. But for now, there was just enough morning light to set the mosaics aglow.

Cullen smiled contentedly as his fingers absently toyed with Elle's hair. She was safely tucked against him. Her head rested on his chest and the soft feel of her breath against his skin reassured him. She was home, safe in his arms. Part of him still had trouble believing it, but now that Corypheus was gone and the red templars thoroughly broken, their mornings could be like this.

No battle loomed over them. No more watching her ride into danger while he could do nothing but stand uselessly in the courtyard and pray. There would still be plenty of work ahead, but not the kind that would keep him up at night with worry, anxiously waiting for her safe return.

He kissed the top of her head. After last night's grand gala, they'd been to tired to do more than abandon the fine clothes and collapse into bed. In the past week, Josephine had kept them busier than they'd been since first arriving in Skyhold.

Some days he almost preferred the difficult, but honest work of rebuilding the fortress. He dealt better with soldiers and stone than nobles and dances. He wondered how long it would be before Josephine knocked at the door to pester Elle into preparing to meet whichever dignitary simply had to pay their respects in person.

Elle would act gracious and humble, but her profound strength would would show beneath the pleasantries. Everything the Herald of Andraste should be, their perfect Inquisitor. And the fawning gratitude of the nobles would annoy her nearly as much as it annoyed him. He smothered his laugh.

"Whasso funny?" Elle mumbled as her weight shifted from his chest. He tightened his hold on her so she couldn't move too far away and she settled back against him. "Dawn already?" she asked with a yawn.

"Just about," he answered. "But I think after last night, the nobles will keep to their beds awhile longer."

She stretched. "I know this noble wants to keep to her bed awhile longer."

He snorted in amusement. "This common man would have to agree."

"You're far from common, love." She propped herself up on an elbow and he turned to do the same. "Besides, didn't I see something about King Alistair wanting to bestow a title?"

Cullen groaned. "Don't remind me."

Her light laughter soothed his wrinkled brow. "You've more than earned it," she said. "How many of those fops can say the same?"

"I don't need any new titles," he said.

She smirked. "Well, that's finally come full circle. How many times did I say the same thing and received absolutely no sympathy from you."

"I think the punishment might be too severe for the offense," he complained.

She laughed. "I'll keep calling you Cullen if you'll keep calling me Elle," she offered. "Or Dearest. I rather liked that one."

He captured the mirth with his lips over hers and her amusement quickly became a moan that shot down straight through his spine. He gently pulled away. "There might be something else you could call me," he said carefully.

Her eyes lit with mischief. "Commander," she purred. Her fingers left a trail of fire down his abdomen as they traveled slowly over the tense muscles.

He caught her hand before it could travel too low.

"No," he rasped, "that's not what I-" He cleared his throat and laced his fingers through hers. "I mean I very much want-" he cut himself off before he completely lost the ability to think coherently. "There's something else." He took a deep breath.

Elle frowned. "Cullen? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine," he quickly answered. "It's nothing bad, at least I hope it's not. It shouldn't be bad," he rambled. He shook his head. Elle had the unnerving ability to reduce him to a stammering teenager. "Maker's breath. Let me try this again, please."

"Okay," she said carefully. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. She clutched the blanket to her and followed him up. Her hand hesitantly reached for his shoulder. "Cullen? Love?"

"Husband," he blurted and took a shaky breath. "The only title I want. The other thing you could call me," he explained. "Husband." His voice steadied now the word was out there. "Elle, I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife. I want the Maker to witness our vows. I want all of Thedas to know we are bound."

Her smile gave him the answer before she could form the words. She launched herself into his arms and they both fell back onto the bed. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "A million times, yes."

His arms tightened around her and he rolled them so he hovered above her. His lips eagerly descended on hers. Some part of his brain was aware that dawn had fully arrived, but he gave it very little notice. He was much more enjoyably occupied in finding ways to make Elle keep crying out that golden "yes."


	25. Epilogue: What Comes Next

_The Inquisition requests the honor of your presence to witness the nuptials of _

_Lady Eleri Therese Catrin Trevelyan, Exalted Inquisitor, Blessed Herald of Andraste, Defender of the Chant, Hero of Haven, Honorary Champion of Ostwick_

_to _

_Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition Armies, Knight of Ferelden, Esteemed Member of the Order of the Ashes_

_Eleri, Cullen,_

_This is the draft for the announcement. Please respond with your approval promptly. Our guests must receive them with enough time to allow for travel arrangements._

_Josephine_

* * *

_Josephine,_

_Defender of the Chant? Really? What was Cassandra thinking? And we'd both like to know what this Order of the Ashes is. I've never heard of it and Cullen suspects you made it up (sorry). Also (sorry again) he would like to know why we have to list all those "ridiculous" titles._

_Elle_

* * *

_Eleri,_

_The Most Holy was thinking that your heroism must be recognized. She is not unaware that a word from you could have destroyed the Chantry. What would people have thought if Andraste's own Herald proclaimed the Chantry irredeemably lost?_

_You may inform Cullen that I most certainly did not make up the Order of the Ashes. It is a new order created by King Alistair of Ferelden. There are currently two living members, Cullen and Queen Annalie. The other member is Ser Havard, the knight who escaped Tevinter with Andraste's ashes and built the temple._

_In regards to his other inquiry, I am not sure I truly need to respond. It is the proper way and we will do things properly._

_Josephine_

* * *

_Josephine,_

_I know. Trust me, I know. Cullen's annoyed by the attention and being around my mother does not help. AT ALL. He doesn't have any real objection. I reminded him we should just be grateful (and we are) that you are handling this and not her. _

_We'll be leaving Ostwick the day after tomorrow. I'm close to convincing my brother, Garen, to come stay at Skyhold with us. At least until the templars get reorganized enough for him to be assigned. _

_Also, we might already be married. A little ceremony with just the two of us before the giant spectacle that will be the event of the age at Skyhold. I promise we'll keep quiet about it._

_Elle_

* * *

"They're here. They're here. They're here," Natalie squealed as she bounced up and down in the window seat. On any normal day, it would be a serious offense, but today her mother only waved her down and told her to hush. Tobi glanced up from his book and grinned with his younger sister. The siblings rarely shared an interest in anything, but this visit excited them both.

Mia wiped her hands on her apron before hanging it up on the hook by the door. She smoothed down her hair and prayed she didn't look too much a mess from the morning's labors. The farm didn't run itself. Caleb was still in the fields. He wouldn't take the morning off, but he had left her with a promise to back in early for dinner. Even with a couple elves to help with the work, they all still had mountains of chores. Her brother had offered her money, but they weren't in such dire circumstances that she would even entertain the idea.

Natalie climbed back into the window. "The horses are so pretty," she reported.

"Are they big?" her brother asked.

"Huge," she confirmed.

Mia went to the door. "Come on." She waved her children over. "Let's go say hello." After dusting off the dirt from Tobi's sleeve and straightening Natalie's sash, she opened the door.

The war horses were just turning down the lane to the house. They were far more magnificent than any of the old nags they'd had around the farm over the years. Sunlight glinted off the bright silver buckles on the tack. And the riders practically glowed in the reflected light of their deceptively simple garments. Mia knew fine needlework when she saw it. Her heart began to flutter.

In letters, it was easy to imagine her little brother as the serious, gangly youth he'd been the last time she saw him. The boy in her memories was completely different from this man who rode with an easy confidence. The bearing of a commander couldn't be mistaken. This wasn't just her obnoxious little brother anymore. This was a true knight, a hero. And the woman smiling beside him was far more than a name repeated in his letters. She was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste. Mia's legs quivered.

She smoothed down her dress and squared her shoulders. If she kept thinking about it, she'd become too nervous to speak. She held on to Natalie's shoulder and directed her forward. "Tobi," she said, "go help Nel with the horses."

Cullen swung his leg over his mount's back and hopped down. He let Tobi take the reins while he went to Elle's side. He held his hand up and raised a brow. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she finally said. The irritation in her tone was belayed by her smile. He put his hands around her waist and helped her gently down. From everything in his letters and her playful annoyance, Mia guessed the woman usually jumped down perfectly well on her own.

Nel took the reins of both horses and started toward the barn. Tobi stepped to follow but the elf gave him a shake of the head and he stayed to gawk.

Mia bowed low. "Your Worship," she managed to say.

"Please don't," Elle said. "I'm not here as the Inquisitor. Or the Herald. Just Elle."

Slowly, Mia straightened. "Cullen?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

She rushed forward to embrace him, her once lost brother. "It's so good to see you. I thought you'd never-" She pulled away and wiped away the tears that had come to her eyes. "I'm very happy. Really," she assured.

Cullen stepped back and laced his fingers through Elle's. "Mia," he said with a smile, "I want you to meet my wife."

* * *

A/N I want to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited &amp; reviewed. I was really unsure about this fic. Thank you for the little votes of confidence. It has meant a lot!


End file.
